


Skincare While Shedding

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Platonic creativitwins - Freeform, Self Care, skin care, skin shedding, spa afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus knows when Janus is due to shed his scales and insists on giving him a skincare treatment.2 of Deceit's boyfriends don't even know he sheds when Remus breaks the door down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Skincare While Shedding

“I don’t care whatever date is going on, I’ve got mudpacks and you’re going to use them!” The door splintering as Deceit was curled around Virgil with Logan and Roman bracketing them together for a nap was definitely not his preferred way to wake up, but he’d cope with it for a moment.

Remus’s morning star completely shattering the door a second later did had him sigh as Virgil stirred finally. Logan and Roman were already staring incredulously at the door. “Is it time for that already?” He mumbled, one hand reaching to scratch gently at Janus’s scales after he took in the various products in Remus’s arms. “Definitely, guys, let him over. Looks like nap-time is going to be a spa afternoon instead.”

The scratching was enough of an explanation for Deceit too since he’d forgotten when his next shed was due with everything happening around them. There was no denying the loose dry scales being nudged close to falling as Anxiety rubbed them. “What mudpacks do I get today?” He asked, managing to sit up though Virgil remained resting in his lap.

“Anybody care to explain just why I should move? He literally just destroyed your door?” Roman was still on edge, appearing two seconds from summoning his swords. He looked a little like a startled cat since his hair was standing up in a mess from their nap still.

“Cause our serpentine solicitor is due to shed soon and needs a skin care routine better than you’ve ever achieved to keep him wonderful. Now move, or I’ll knock you out so you can’t get in the way.” Remus explained, already trying to shove his way onto the bed, while handing a couple of scrubs over to Virgil.

Anxiety was snickering a little at their words, already smearing a salt rub over a soft cloth. It would get the dead skin off before the moisturiser was chosen. “It’s self care time, Ro. Just let him teach you a few tricks to relax.”

“He literally eats deodorant?” The gesture was affronted even as Roman moved backwards to make space. 

“The stuff he uses irritates Janus’s skin so he tried eating it instead. We just haven’t worked out how to stop it yet. Or apparently how to get him back to more normal scents again.” The wrinkled nose only got a wink from Remus, now focusing on separating his various skin care products into pile. 

The organisation finally had Logan speaking instead of just blearily watching what was happening. “Are all of those really needed for Janus? I know some people have special oils for pet snakes but I didn’t think you’d need to go this extreme.”

That got everyone checking over what had been brought before Remus began cackling. “Of course it’s not just for Dee-dee. We all have a spa afternoon when helping with this. You’ve got lavender and chamomile products that Virgie loves, I get Cinnamon, Pepper and Sage for the burning sensation and Janus has honey and lemon, our sweet and sour snake. The rest was just shit I thought you or Roman could use if you were around. I’m not gonna push Jay’s boyfriends out unless he says so, or Roman wants to battle instead. I’m flexible like that.”

Janus didn’t feel like speaking at all as his listened to chaos erupt around him that could only happen if Remus was being deliberately contrary to the other sides. It was soothing enough to feel Anxiety’s careful touch, teasing away dead skin or scales that were being shed and gentling any pain with soft touches.

He noticed at least when sharpened nails joined in, brushing through his hair to help with where it met the scales. Virgil was always tentative about that point so Remus had taken over for it. That meant Creativity and Logic had either accepted the spa afternoon and were looking through what had been brought or left, hopefully the former.

“How do I use a face mask properly? Do I need to clean my face first?” Logan quietly asked, Virgil’s hand soon disappearing as he went to help.

Janus blinked his eyes open to see a few of the head bands anxiety had from concerts he’d seen split between everyone else in the room and some skin care products in front of all of them. “You usually tell me without destroying my door.” He murmured, too relaxed to get annoyed.

“More fun this way. I wanted to see if I could start a fight but apparently not.” Remus snickered, glancing over at his brother. The two Creativities were getting along better but still enjoyed arguing as a way to break the tension that sometimes formed in the mindspace.

“You’re still replacing it later.” He insisted though.


End file.
